Unexpected Love
by p a i g e . h
Summary: "Today I'm back in Forks, living with the devil. One hundred years from the day I died." New Moon alternate universe. Cannon pairings.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: **_I deleted the original one I made and__ decided that I was going to re write it and start again. So here is the new and improved Unexpected Love._

_Prologue_

Wednesday is a regular day for humans, something that is constant. It arrives every week, same time no matter the place. For me I have dealt with over five thousand Wednesdays in my new life. For others, Wednesday's could mean anything to them, the day that the old lady winning the lottery, or for the little boy who broke his leg scoring the winning goal for his team or even the birth of a young couples first child. Well for me, it's the reminder of my death. Okay, maybe not my actually death, but the death of my human life. I am what you call immortal. You know pale skin, Cold and beautiful. According to Google we are _supposed_ to be a corpse that leaves the grave at night and prey on the blood that pumps in humans. Well if the _blood of humans_ didn't give it away, I'm a Vampire.

One hundred years ago to this day it has been since I last saw my fishing loving father and my loving erratic, hare-brained mother. One hundred years since Laurent was killed by the wolves. Jacob and the gang didn't realise that Victoria was hidden in the shadows, so I was left unprotected. She had come to check on Laurent, she had her doubts on where his loyalty stood. Her vibrant red hair swayed as she stalked over to me, her eyes black with thirst. Her gaze never left mine. Fear was all I could remember; the nightmare had finally become reality. "Bella," her voice was not what I expected, soft, like a mother talking to a baby, "Do you know why I'm here?" not trusting my voice I shook my head. "I'm here to kill you, you see, Mate for mate." Laurent had explained her reasoning's before the wolves attacked, but hearing it from her, that scared me. "They left me, I'm not his mate." I choked out, "there's no need to kill me."  
In the end she decided that I was to be turned into a vampire. She stated that it was only fair, as she had to live the rest of her forever alone. The pain for the next three days after the bite was the worst. My insides gradually got warmer and warmer. It was uncomfortable. It felt like you were being burned constantly, it never got any better, only worse. When I woke up I was still in the Meadow surrounded by a few native La Push Billy, Jacob and Sam. They explained how they found Victoria over me and then the wolves killed her. They asked for one thing in return of them saving me. That was for me to leave Forks. We discussed about how I was to disappear and I asked them to fake a death scene. Not wanting to give my parents false hope. A few weeks after I was changed they reported me dead a victim to an animal attack.

Five years later after my announced _"death"_ Charlie died of a heart attack, whereas Renee and Phil lived to they were old and grey.

I didn't stay in contact with Jake and Billy, fear of what could happen to them if anyone heard of a vampire and werewolf alliance. But I would check up on them from a distance from time to time. What didn't surprise me most was that I had no contact from the Cullen's at all. Alice had to of seen me in one of her visions that I was now a Vampire. I guess that just emphasized the fact that I really must not have meant anything to them.

About twenty years ago I ran into a couple of nomads who were travelling through Europe. Together we discovered that I was in fact a shield. I could project and protect. We also discovered that I was a very matured new born. When they noticed my gold eyes they were immediately curious to how I survive. Wendy and Tyler soon became my new family for the next fourteen years and even adjusted to becoming vegetarian.

I met Caleb two years ago, whilst travelling through America. We bonded straight away, or so I thought. But I never knew about this side of him, I never knew his true colours.

Today I'm back in Forks, living with the devil. One hundred years from when I died.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **_enjoy chapter one._

If a cat always lands on its feet after a fall, would a vampire?

Even if I just push him a little. Give him a little assistance. _Oh the possibilities_. I never was a violent person, I would never have thought of harming someone in my human years. But after living with Caleb for the last two, I have changed. I would like to believe that the old Bella Swan wouldn't make an exception for him. But somehow I don't think that would be the case. The wound in my neck proves it. I grab the last item out of my box of personal belongings that is stored in the right corner of my new room, below the window which has the view of the gloomy looking forest, which happens to be a photo of my parents. Placing the photo on my new bedside table, I can't help think that this is really all I have to show of my dull life.

My mother used to accumulate a lot of things in her lifetime. She would sign up and attend weekly classes or clubs that would grab her attention, but she hardly ever stuck with it, she would last a couple of weeks, then changing to something completely different. She found it hard to part from the things she had grown attached to whether it was books she got from her _newest book club, _the family photos or videos or even the useless knick-knacks she would buy from the local markets. It was something I loved most about her. Charlie however, he only kept photos of Renee and him, or photos of me as a little child. Now that I am a vampire you would think that I would accumulate things too, not just because it was something that my mother did, but because we lived longer than humans. We live and experience so much more than the average human being, Carlisle Cullen, he has been around for around four hundred years now and has lived through so many different errors. When I met the Cullen's and visited their house for the first time I got to look have a look inside Carlisle's study. He had personally gathered many things in his years, many old and famous books, he had photos hanging on the wall, photos of him and historic places. The one thing I loved most was the huge cross that hung once over the stairs in Cullen's house, the cross that his Carlisle's grandfather carved by hand and passed down through generation. I only kept a couple of sentimental things that I held dear to me after my change, A few photos, my favourite books and a gold locket passed down to me from my Mother and hers.

My new room isn't anything too flash; I have a bed, for all intents and purposes, against the far cream coloured wall with a bedside table closest to the door. My photo of my parents wedding day sits on my bedside table. A couple of books rest on top of my duchess with their spines facing me and a rocking chair situated in the Far East corner of my room.

"Isabella," I hear as the front door closes, "would you kindly, meet me in the den. I have news to discuss." I cringe at the term of Isabella. I let out a quiet sigh at the fact of having to face him and run my pale hand through my dark hair, hoping it might help calm me down.

I slip out of my room and close the door behind me gently, only to come face to face with the devil himself. His dark purple iris's fixates on my golden ones. I step around him and sit on one of the two black couches.

"What took you so long? You're a vampire not an elderly lady," annoyance in his voice.

I look up at his tall form which is leaning against my door. "I was just unpacking the last of my stuff." I said, irritated. Not in the mood to deal with any of his crap. Being back in Forks was bad enough; I don't want to deal with his problems.

"Well I enrolled us into Forks High school, you as a junior and me as a senior," he declared with a small smile playing at his lips. Yes, I am back in Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington state, back in the nightmare called Forks. _This just makes me so happy being here again, not._ I didn't get any choice in the matter, not with Caleb dictating my every move. He chose here because of the constant rain and the near-constant cover of clouds. _Funny how after a hundred years, some things never change._

"Oh and we start tomorrow, as it's the middle of the school term. I thought it would be best if we hunt first. _No! _I shot up and put the couch between us. "I know I will need as much strength as possible to deal with pathetic humans tomorrow."

"But, but you fed last week!" I spat out, my hand automatically covering my neck. "Please don't, you can wait till next week!"

"O but Bella, I truly do need all the strength I can get," his violet eyes darkening with thirst. He's on me before I even have the chance to react, pinning me to the floor. His knees are on the outside of my thighs, pinning them together. He places a hand on my shoulder to keep me down while using the other to move my hair off my shoulder. I flinch at his touch.

"Get off me!" I yell as I thrash against his hold, his hand covering my mouth to muffle my shouts.

"This is all you are going to amount for in your pathetic, stupid excuse of an existence. A filthy venom whore." He spits out in disgust as his fangs come in contact with my neck.

**Authors note: **_I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, thank you for reading._


End file.
